


At The Hearth

by Taim



Series: Fandomstuck Smut Series [6]
Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, M/M, Vanilla, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taim/pseuds/Taim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winters always chilled him to the bone. Good thing you're always there to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: "ok, so, you want prompts? what about hetastuck, lazy morning sex?"

It was winter, one of those late days when everything was cold and no matter how high the thermostat was set or how many blankets you buried yourself in, there were still goosebumps on your arms.

On top of it being the last hard frost of winter, it was also early-O’clock and the sun was just barely starting to shine over the horizon, leaving the room a fuzzy blue-gray. Loosely-closed curtains filtered light in, everything painted in the cool tones of late January.

The first rustle in the blankets came from you, tan skin sliding against the grey of your partner, cotton sheets whispering icey secrets. You could feel the cold in your bones, in the other’s body.

“You’re cold…”

“S’rrrry…” He sounds so alien when he’s drowsy, everything almost growled or purred or chirred, all at the same time. The words are whispered between you both, not wanting to break the silence that the season brought this early in the morning.

“Shhh…”

The sheets whispered again as you wrapped around the troll, the smaller shifting so slowly to lay on top of you. He’s so cold… You could feel it in his chest, in his thighs, where he was usually so warm.

He’s was like a reptile during winter, hardly moving until he was warmed up. Sleeping nude didn’t help much, but it was so hard to give up on touching each other. And with you so close, hands sliding over his back and arms, he started to wake early enough so you let it go. And once he was moving just enough, you could feel the more cat-like side of him rising, rubbing against you so slowly, soaking you in.

“Yer w’rrrrm…”

The words were slow, slurred and without vowels like he can’t move his mouth fast enough to fill out the sounds. His hands found your shoulders and he tucked them underneath, icy fingers pressed into your shoulder blades. His legs tangled with yours, trying to wrap around you like a blanket now while still slowly rocking his body against yours. Your leg slid between his and you feel his shift, his skin pressed so tightly to yours anywhere he could.

You wouldn’t have noticed the slight moisture on your thigh if it didn’t send a chill right through you. As his blood chilled, so did the rest of him as well it seems. He felt like he was made of ice against you, but he was starting to warm and it seemed he wasn’t the only thing waking up. Morning sex was almost a constant for you both, and not even the grip of winter could dissuade his libido.

“Are you cold inside, too?”

“Sssso co- ollld…”

“Come here…”

Sliding into him is like diving into the ocean, his walls wrapped around you like you’re melting into him, his nook clamping down like a vice intending to suck the warmth from you. In all honesty, it was this feeling that got you into temperature play.

He shuddered as you bottom out, almost pulling away before settling on you again and rolling his hips slowly. You could only imagine how intense the temperature difference was for him like this, especially with how sensitive he was inside. Hell, you could feel his bulge against your stomach like a melting popsicle, lime green slick lightly coating your skin and raising even more goosebumps. So cold…

“Nnaa… it buurns…”

You don’t get a chance to reply before his walls ripple, tightening around you as if to prove that was possible, then loosening just a bit before starting again. It was a reflex that never happened except for when he was nearly dead with a lack of energy and too cold to do much else.

You hissed as the pulsing of his nook got stronger, feeling almost like a milker as his body worked your length. Fuck, you doubt anything human could ever feel like this. You’re a little disappointed, though you’re not sure you’d want to even figuratively share this feeling with anyone.

“Nnn… Het… Heta…”

“Does it feel good?”

“Ssso good….”

He barely rolled his hips then, pushing down farther on you while you groaned softly. Your hips pushed up to meet his, setting a slow pattern together that just barely rubbed that muscle deep in him that drove him crazy, and apparently one of the only ways for him to finish completely. You can’t count the times you’ve watched him fuck you senseless and then shove his fingers against it to work himself to his own end. He was always so limp and almost loopy with satisfaction then. He cuddled a lot more than usual after those times, though that’s not saying much.

Now though, now it was just the barest rub against it and listening to the not-quite-verbal sounds he makes at each stroke. You felt more than heard the rumble in his chest that wasn’t really a purr and more like a muffled moan.

Time passed indefinitely like that, wrapped around each other and slowly moving together. You might’ve fallen back asleep. Everything felt so light and dreamlike. He warmed steadily from there until both of your bodies were the same temperature and you couldn’t tell where he started and you ended.

Your climax came slowly and you didn’t notice it until you were almost to the edge. He had started to get faster, though not quite fully awake yet. You could feel that he was still half asleep, though he sounded ready to finish soon enough. You shifted slightly to kiss his shoulder and then leave a trail from there to his jaw. He shifted then, just enough for your lips to meet gently as you roll your hips against his.

You don’t speak after that, a wordless little message between you both as he shifts his body to more actively thrust against you, your length swallowed up into the new warmth of his nook and then sliding back again, a new pace made as you both pant softly. You went back to kissing after a few breaths, a bit more insistent this time and with more hunger behind it. Both of your bodies kept crawling so slowly toward climax, prepared to go over the edge as soon as you were ready for it.

“Nng… Cl… ose…”

“Me too…”

“Warm…”

You smile at the innocent little word, knowing he meant more than just the literal of it. He wanted a special kind of warmth, something that could help his body relax. One benefit of alien biology was not having to clean up much afterwards because he could hold it all in for a while until he was somewhere to wash it away.

“Shhh… Soon…”

The climax comes just as slow and quietly as the rest of this has been, the constant feeling on your cock and then the little rolls of your hips guiding you over the edge with a low groan and a short, sharp thrust. He makes a sound that’s so incredibly content that you can’t help but smile down at him as he basks in your climax. You can feel him squirming around happily, his walls milking you and sucking down every drop. God, you don’t think you’ll ever get used to this. You hope you don’t.

“Mmm… Heta…”

He looks up at you and you swear you lose yourself in those emerald eyes. The only real green this season holds and you think you could live forever with just them. If you could wake up every morning to him looking at you like this…

You can’t wait for next winter.


End file.
